1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
From among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been considered a next generation display apparatus owing to a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast, and fast response speed.
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus includes thin film transistors and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) formed on a substrate so that the OLEDs emit light. Such an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used as a display in a small appliance such as a mobile phone or as a display of a large appliance such as a television.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a display unit display unit for displaying images between a lower substrate and an upper substrate. The lower substrate and the upper substrate are bonded to each other by a sealing member formed around the display unit, and thus, the display unit may be sealed against the outside.
Recently, research into reducing the dead space formed around the display unit has been actively conducted so as to display images as large as possible with respect to a display panel.
However, according to the above organic light-emitting display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, when a width of the sealing member is reduced in order to reduce the dead space, a mechanical strength at a bonding surface where the sealing member and the lower substrate are bonded to each other may not be sufficient, thereby reducing a bonding force between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. Accordingly, a sealing property of the display panel degrades.